un solo bacio
by superfelix
Summary: Post 'Frame': Goren tries for a fresh start in a new city, but a crisis with Eames brings him back. Epilogue: A surprising night for Alex and a new beginning for our two loved Detectives.
1. Last night New York City Part 1

**I have to thank Hannah and Hilary for her so wonderful beta jobs. You are both so kind to me and working is really inspiring.**

**Name of the story: Un solo bacio - one last kiss**

**Author:** havers

**Prompt name: **10. Post 'Frame': Goren tries for a fresh start in a new city, but a crisis with Eames brings him back.

**Pairing: **Alexandra Eames/Robert Goren

**Word count: **3430

**Raiting and warnings: **M/NC-17

**Description: **Alex and Bobby enjoy a first - a last night together before he will leave New York City.

**A/N: **

April was porn challenge on the LJ: ci_fans_united. I start with a romance night, but there will be in all later chapters hints to that night again. I hope I can write it how I planed it.

The story is still in process, but I want to publish the first chapter before the month is over. More will come soon.

**Disclaimer: **I earn no money from this thing, nor do I profit in any other way from it. Involved persons are only borrowed and always go back to their owner.

* * *

**Un solo bacio - one last kiss**

**

* * *

First Chapter: Last night New York City**

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Bobby opens his front door and smiles down on Alex, a bit perplex. His sleepy gaze roams over her petite body - head to toe - but he suddenly isn't that sleepy. He notices that she changed her clothes after work. Now she is wearing a pair of dark blue jeans, which fits like a second skin and lets her bum seem like a firm and juicy apple ready for him to bite. The upper part of her body is wrapped in a dark but shimmering top with a plugging neckline, fore and aft. Bobby can see a green halter-neck lacy bra, which sparkles through the thin fabric.

He has to suppress a moan because the strap of Alex's dark shoulder bag, an item she owned all the years of their partnership, parts her small and perky breasts in an unbelievingly seductive way.

Alex rests against the doorframe of her partner's apartment – now her ex partner. She looks up, into Bobby's two dark brown and familiar eyes and winks naughtily toward him. He looks very sweet and young with his scrubby hair, barefoot, in his slacks and the dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up.

"Try to sneak away without saying goodbye?"

"Um…" he looks down, shoving his hands in his pockets, I...I didn't want to make a big deal out of it."

"Do you really believe I let you go this way, after the shift with just a 'goodbye, Eames' on your lips? As if it's a normal day?" Alex raises her eyebrows and shakes her head. She doesn't elaborate further, only shifts her weight from one leg to the other, waiting for Bobby to invite her in.

"Please come in," he says, opens the door wider and steps aside to let her in. Alex enters his big room and stops abruptly, like running against an invisible wall, letting her bag glide to the floor.

Bobby's whole home is a mess. She is a bit shocked. Even during his worst days, Bobby's home was organized.

There are a lot of packing cases all over the floor. Some empty, a few half filled and a lot of them closed and sealed with brown adhesive tape. All labelled with black words like, 'kitchen, bath, clothes and books, books, books'.

From his combined kitchen and living room, Alex can peak into Bobby's bedroom; plastic foils cover the floor and the walls shine with new white paint. She smiles and reaches for his face, wiping a creamy splatter of his right cheek.

"Much to do…till," she sighs, "Dear, till tomorrow?"

"Just a bit more, but I'm on schedule. I'm almost done."

"Really?" Alex's gaze roams again over the untidiness of boxes and items, which wait for the packing.

"Yeah..."

"Do you have help with the removal? Hatchoo!"

"Oh, bless you! Yup, Lewis will come tomorrow with a big truck and then we will carry out the few boxes and the furniture which belongs me, at twelve o'clock."

"Noon, really?" she swallows hard, and tries to hide her sadness with a joke, "Do you know what Chief of D's Moran did as he heard that you will leave NYPD?"

"He built a conga line through whole OnePP?"

"Hey, right. You're a Detective!"

"Was."

"Right, was…shit, I can't believe that you'll really leave NYC and the police," Alex says, and first tears fill her eyes. "Please say that it's not true." She gets a step closer and presses her sobbing face spontaneously against Bobby's chest, nuzzles into the strong and full embrace of her partner, who holds her tight – so tight.

"Why are you here?" Bobby asks after endless minutes of quiet crying and snuggling.

Alex lifts her head and searches Bobby's eyes. Licking her lips she opens her mouth tries to speak but fails. She closes her eyes for a brief moment and arranges all her thoughts and feelings. She is nervous but she must say it, or she will always accuse herself for not opening her mouth.

With blushing cheeks she says, "One night, one last…night together, only you and me, Bobby. Give us this night. Now we can do what we want, the fraternisation regs don't apply anymore. I can't let you go, without knowing what it would be like," she says with low sexy voice and pursing lips, without hesitation.

"I...I...I mean..." she stutters again nervously, and lowers her gaze, fixing his paint dappled feet.

"I know what you mean Eam...Alex and I would love to spend my last night in New York with you," he says affectionately, and lays his fingers under her chin, so she has to look into his eyes, "...inside you."

Bobby reaches for Alex's waist and pulls her closer. His palms roam over the firm material of her jeans, feeling for her crisp butt. Holding Alex on her belt, he shoves her to his kitchen counter and presses her against it.

Alex fixes Bobby with her sensuous eyes, even on her toes her lips don't reach his.

"Gee, I knew it could be difficult between us! You know in the standing position," she quips, shaking her head slightly, but a second later finds herself pushed onto the counter. Bobby lifts her as if she weights nothing. Now they are on the same height, nose to nose.

"Voila, problem solved," he whispers.

Alex spreads her legs, letting Bobby even closer. She can feel his heat against her groin and a pleasant prickle enters her whole body. She sneezes again.

"You're not sick, aren't you?"

"No, I feel fine."

With his lips one inch away from her ear, Bobby asks, "Give me one last time order, senior. How do you want us? I'll do everything, really everything."

Moaning Alex answers, "C...can we do it carefully, tenderly, as if it's the first time?"

"Alex, it is our first time and I know what you need. Oh dear, in my thoughts I made love to you numerous times," Bobby says, and strokes over Alex's naked arms. They feel so strong and soft at the same moment. He has to suppress a loud groan, because her well trained upper arms, the thin spaghetti straps tops and her bra overpowers him.

"Really?" she doesn't break the eye contact while feeling for his neck and pulling his lips even closer.

"Oh yeah, I knew from our first day as partners that it would happen one day, but that I would have to wait so long, till this partnership is over...oh Alex, finally. You will make me a very lucky man," he says, and lays his lips as gently as possible over hers.

As Alex feels the softest lips, which ever brushed against her - the lips of Robert Goren, she closes her eyes and sinks into a roller coaster ride of heart attack, ague and sunstroke.

Bobby careens as his lips meets Alex's. He is even closer because he lurches against her and this new pressure deepens their kissing. They both sigh deeply because of that. But a grin enters Bobby's mouth. He can taste sugar crumbs from Alex's last Skittles attack.

"You skittles junkie," he laughs.

"Guilty!" She chuckles with him but only for a few seconds, then their lips meets again.

Greedily, Bobby opens his lips a bit, sucks Alex's lower lip between them. He can't believe what they are doing. While deepening the kiss - following the track his lips ran with his tongue - Bobby feels more and more heat building in his groin and as Alex finally opens her mouth for him. He thinks that he might explode in the next moment.

Alex is overwhelmed as the tip of her tongue touches Bobby's. She moves easily back and her head hits against the wall unit. But there is no pain; there is just more and more wetness between her legs and desire of that man in front of her - around her - Bobby. She wraps her sharp legs around his waist and enters his mouth.

Through the fabric of Alex's jeans, Bobby can feel the heat of her centre and he knows that she can feel his erecting manhood. While getting more and more uncomfortable in his pants, he feels more and more familiar in Alex's mouth. Now he pushes his tongue as deep as possible inside the sweetest cavity he ever entered.

"Mhm, even sweeter than your candies," he murmurs against her mouth and drowns nearly at his desire. "It was a torture for me over all the years only to smell you. Now I can taste you." and more wildly dances of their tongues start.

While Alex reaches with both of her hands around Bobby's cheeks and caresses them, Bobby slips on hand - the left one under her wide top to her perfect skin and the other reaches around her butt.

"Oh Alex, that is so new. I must have you now," he moans in her mouth, and frees her from her top. "W…what is w…whit protection?" he asks, starring at her breasts and the thin green material - the last border.

"I…I'm on the pill," Alex sighs and unbuttons Bobby's shirt.

"You want a condom?" He takes her hands and fixes her eyes. "I know exactly that I have one or two in that box."

"If it's okay with you I'd prefer you without," Alex whispers lewdly and nuzzles her face on Bobby's bare chest and starts to draw little, wet circles on his skin, provoking moans full of desire.


	2. Last night New York City Part 2

**A/N:** Thanks for reading my first chapter and the numerous Alerting. This story will have a few more chapters but it's still in process. I hope I can fix everything in the next weeks, so I can publish more as soon as possible.

* * *

"Oh dear, B…Bo…Bobby, nowww…" Alex screams insanely and rocks her hips quicker and quicker up and down Bobby's throbbing magic wand, only supported by his angled knees. With one hand pressing against her clit, the other teasing her nipples and that gorgeous dick inside her, Bobby is stimulating all of Alex's pleasure points at once.

While Alex's screaming passes into a breathless sobbing and her head flies from right to left, Bobby heightens the pressure on her little nerve pearl even more. Around his cock her slick tightness contracts now in cycles, which spoils him in new dimensions and lets him swell even more. Bobby's eyes twist and he loses all strength in his arms. They fall down next to his body and he just enjoys Alex, riding him, breasts are swaying and moaning joyfully.

She comes in the next moment and pours her lust-juices over his dick, his balls and the rest of his abdomen. After a last deep trust, Bobby flies with her to a horizon only they both can see. He regorges stream after stream of hot fluid into her petite body and soaks both even more.

Alex sinks powerlessly on her belly, down on Bobby and nestles her face in the soft curve of his neck. There she enjoys the abating waves of her orgasm and Bobby's strong arms around her sweaty back.

"N…not in my wildest dreams, I thought of that…that it would be like this," Bobby murmurs out of breath.

"You…you're really inside me, Bobby and we…we did…had."

"Yes! Why on earth didn't I break that rule earlier?" he laughs dryly.

"Oh dear."

"But it was right, wasn't it?"

"I…I regret nothing, Bobby. So good that I came over to you…a last time."

"You're so right. Please rest in my arms."

"Yeah," Alex, still exhausted, moves slightly her hips.

"No, I want to hold the contact," Bobby whispers pruriently, and tries to hold his softened manhood inside Alex. "I want to keep in touch with you, Alex."

"We will be, Bobby but till tomorrow you will be in DC, 230 damn miles away from New York and from Monday on you will spend most of your working day sixty feet beneath the surface. Wow, the Investing Support Unit of the FBI. They finally got you."

"Yes, they had very good arguments and I explained to you why I can't stay in New York. Recently, too many things have done awry."

"I know." Alex shifts her weight a bit, but not so much that he glides out of her and lays her ear on Bobby's chest so she can hear his fast heart beating.

After a while only of holding each other and listen to the calming breath, Bobby asks, "You're not angry with me because I ended our partnership?"

At these words, Alex lifts her head and looks directly into Bobby's eyes. "No, I'm sad; we end with it nine years of success. And not seeing you every day will be a big change, but I'm not angry."

"Thank you for understanding," Bobby says, and rolls around with Alex in his arms. They lay on their sides, face to face on the floor of his apartment, the heads resting on his slacks and their bodies still entangled.

"Oh Bobby, don't go…I know, I'm ridiculous."

"No, I'll miss you so much, partner," he sighs, and brushes a sweaty wisp of hair behind her ear. "Come with me."

Alex laughs. "No, I can't."

"I know. When will you begin to boss the big operation?"

"Monday" She sneezes.

"Bless you. You took no spare time in between?"

"No, last week Ross pressured us into finally launching it. The two gangs killed twelve innocent people the past six months and a lot of their members died in the war between them."

"You got Daniels for your unit, right?"

"Yes, I'm very happy that he'll join. I need him I've studied the gang files over the past month, but it's still new territory for me. Daniels knows that kind of gang stuff; he's got hooks with the gangs. His advice will be priceless." She gets up a bit and rests her chin on her palm.

"So it was for both of us it was the last day on the eleventh floor?"

"Right," Alex bristles playfully. "I can't believe that I got my own little office."

"Of course, as commanding officer of the most important Major Case and Gang Investigation Unit co operation, you deserve your own room," Bobby says seriously. "But it's got a window, doesn't it?" he teases her funnily and begins to roll one of her rock hard nipples between thumb and index finger.

"Yes it has, a very small one and it shows me just the dark court of One Police Plaza, but it's a real window."

Bobby laughs whole heartedly, the sound filling his whole apartment. "Dear, today was my last day and from Monday on you will lead a big NYPD business."

"And will start to train for the Sergeant exam," she sighs, and softly kisses Bobby's lips.

"Exactly, so your career was tainted by me."

"No," Alex protests, and fixes Bobby's eyes.

"But it's not too late," he reflects their talk from last summer, and his fingers trace the line from her round shoulders to the swell of her hips.

"I don't repent any of our nine years. Okay I could've done without the days after Easter, but the most time it was a pleasure and I learned so much from you."

"But Alex, you've also shown me a lot over time," he says, and comes closer to kiss Alex tenderly again. "The perfect partner, I think there will be no one at my side, who could ever be so perfect for me. Never. Even if I work another fifty years."

"You're so sweet."

"I'm only telling the truth…Mhm, you look so yummy. I wish we'd tried the naked thing before."

"Yup. Mhm, I feel that you're ready for round two," Alex giggles pruriently, because Bobby's sex grows again more and more and presses against her belly. "Mhm, how do you want it?"

"Eh'hem?"

"Don't say to me that you never thought of something very special, something you dreamed off again and again." Bobby hears Alex's voice very low and feels her hot breath brushing against his ear. "Name the dirtiest you think off. We have just this night, Bobby. Let your dreams come true."

Bobby bites his lips and dares to say, "I…I know it's not really comfortable here on the floor between all my packing cases."

"Why? They were very useful during foreplay," Alex moans, and blushes.

"Oh yes, they where, " Bobby repeats, and licks his lips.

"During our nooky I was up and you lay down on the floor the most of the time. For me it was very comfortable. So, what would you like? How would you prefer me?"

"C…can you lay on your b…belly?"

"Ah…on my belly or resting on all four?"

Now Bobby bites his lips and breathes between his clenched teeth, "Shit Alex, on all four!"

"Oh yes, I know you would say that, mhm!" Alex purrs, and turns around. She gets up on her knees and places her arms on the floor in a way that her elbows were on the ground. She looks hoggishly back to Bobby and swings her ass seductively. She arches her back and her head dangles just above the floor, her nose sticks into his carelessly tossed boxers - waiting for Bobby's next step.

"Oh baby, I can't believe it. You're exactly like my dreams," Bobby gasps, crawls between her lightly spread legs and runs his hands up and down the soft skin of her back. "I'll be as careful as possible."

"I know," Alex pants insanely because of desire.

Looking along her firm and slim silhouette, Bobby gently lays his palms on Alex's waist and pulls her even closer. He runs them higher and reaches around her body. While he cups her beautiful and soft breasts, squeezing her throbbing tips, he hovers over her and his tongue glides from her neck over her spine to her butt and back. Once again at her neck, Bobby sucks Alex's earlobe, while two of his fingers enter her petite body.

"Oh dear," she cries, and starts to move easily along his extra long index and middle finger.

"How can a man and a woman fit so perfectly?" he groans, and positions his glans exactly before her drippy opening. Now he knows where she loves it most to be touched and wants to find a few new spots. Carefully he glides with his full-erected cock between her sharp thighs and inside her wet core. He is in heaven again.

**-xXx-**

After a common shower and a last wild lovemaking, Alex enters the big room - a room filled with lust and desire and smelling of sex - wearing Bobby's blue dress shirt he had on while packing. She fishes for her panties and her jeans, which flew through the room three hours ago and gets dressed. Putting the bra in her purse, Alex reaches for her soft top and puts it into one of the half filled boxes.

"For memory, Bobby," she whispers, and puts a few kitchen items above.

"You don't have to do that," Bobby says, while coming naked and steamy out of his bathroom and seeing what Alex does.

"I just pack one. The whole rest is for you."

"Uhm, Alex, why are you dressed?"

"B…Bobby"

"You can stay the night. I…I would love when you spend the night here…with me."

"B…Bobby, I…I can't. If I stay, I couldn't let you go. It's hard now to break, but tomorrow watching your Mustang turning off out of my horizon, I…I wouldn't survive," she sobs quietly.

Tears fill Bobby's eyes, too, and he steps closer Alex, encloses her deep into his strong arms. "I…I will miss you so much, partner."

"I'm not your partner anymore…"

"You will be always my partner. Oh Alex…don't go!"

"I…I could say the same, but we both know we won't change our plans," Alex murmurs in his moist nape and wraps even closer onto Bobby's big frame. Only when she sure that she will not tremble and can speak without to crying, Alex loosens her grip on him and walks slowly to his front door. Reaching for the doorknob, Alex turns around one last time.

"It was an honour for me to work with you, to be your friend," Bobby says composed, and salutes. It is not in one way farcical that he does it complete naked. "I'll never forget you."

Alex answers the salute and steps again closer. For a last time she lays her lips on Bobby's and they share a gentle and innocent kiss. After a minute or an hour - she couldn't tell - she parts and walks away determined. Over her shoulder she whispers, "Don't forget to keep in touch."

As the elevator closes and Bobby's tears filled face disappears from her sight, Alex slides to the floor helplessly and starts weeping uncontrollably.


	3. New proximity

**Second Chapter: New proximity**

**

* * *

**Bobby shuffles from the bathroom into his bedroom, stripping out of his tee and the boxers. He smiles and hums, because this afternoon he managed it to unpack the last of his packing cases. Now he feels welcome in DC, 19 days after arriving, but he's not home. There is missing something…someone.

He likes his new apartment in the Washington Highlands; only a stone throw away from the Maryland border, but still in the city. It costs only the half the rent of his Brooklyn home and has an extra room, unbelievable. The apartment receives a good amount of light, and is very pale and his little study has enough room for all his books and files. When he looks out of his kitchen and living room windows, he can see the Potomac, plus he is half an hour away from Union Station. From there it's only three quarters of an hour and he is in Quantico at the Investing Support Unit and the Academy of the FBI. He splits duty between the two institutions - two days a week he teaches, three he works in the nuclear fall-out shelter, the "Low-Low" where he tries to catch serial killers by his team of profilers.

Naked he snuggles below the thin blanket and switches on the bedside lamp. The dim light illuminates the two photographs on his bedside table. The right one is held in a little, plain, black picture frame and shows the snapshot from Alex and him he made in Café Brasilia six years ago. Looking at it, Bobby smiles. He looks so much younger and Alex? She still looks amazing, even after all these years. But Bobby's gaze wanders to the other picture. It shows also Alex and him side by side, but there they aren't at work. They are both dressed in black, their hands are entangled and they look down at Frank's grave.

Logan took the picture and gave it to him as they both enjoyed a last beer together as NYPD Detectives. He can see teardrops in Alex's eyes. Bobby knows she isn't upset about Frank's death, but he told Alex one hour before that he would leave NYPD, and would start anew in a strange city and answer the FBI's prayers.

Oh dear, how much he misses her. Bobby's glance sweeps back again to the older picture as it shows their faces so near together. He wouldn't have thought that leaving Alex behind would stress him that much. Opening the top drawer of his bedside table, he reaches inside and fingers for her dark top. The little, hidden farewell gift he found only five days ago as he unpacked the box with the kitchen items that Alex had packed.

Bobby burrows his face in it and tries to smell Alex's remaining odour. He switches off the light and sinks deeper in his comfy bed. He starts to conjure up the moment as he freed Alex from that material.

In one moment she was still Eames and in the next one, she was Alex - a naked Alex. He just had to loose the ribbon in her neck and the clip in her back and what remained was pure perfection.

After he managed to avert his gaze from her beautiful body, he looked at her face and saw that her lids were half closed and her head tossed back. But her deep dark eyes never broke the contact with his. She knew exactly what would happen next. Voluptuously licking her lips, Alex waited eagerly of the contact of his skin with hers. He kissed her fiercely again and then bends easily down to her bare breasts.

He recalls his gently circling of his nose around her right nipple, which hardened in the second he touched it. Alex's scent was stunning - Bobby could barely keep his balance. Very slowly he moved his nose to the other tip and then he licked tenderly over it.

Alex jerked a little bit and exhaled a deep moan. The whole time she has held onto Bobby's shoulders and when he opened his lips to suck her nipple inside, she's pinched him convulsively.

Bobby remembers that he spoiled Alex's naked flesh a long time and that her groaning cheered him to more and more licking, kissing and sucking. For him it was hard to break the contact from one rock hard teat and the soft flesh around it, but the other one needed his attention, too. His playful fingertips left Alex begging.

Bobby closes his eyes and one of his hands presses the fabric even stronger on his face, while the other one moves slowly down to his erecting and burning manhood. Gently he closes his fingers around his sex and moans because in front of his inner eyes he pictures Alex, down the floor in his old apartment.

They both were completely naked. Bobby can't remember how that happened. He just knows that he carefully laid Alex on the floor, because he had no mattress in his bed anymore. With one pillow under her head, she reached for two boxes and used them for supporting her knees. In that unforgettable night, a night Bobby would never forget, Alex was open for him from the first moment on.

As they went from clothed to naked all shyness was gone. Bobby kneeled between Alex's wide spread legs and his mouth enjoyed every inch of blazing skin it could reach, while his hands really discovered the last secret Alex had hidden.

Bobby was overwhelmed from the intoxicate odour Alex's body radiated and as his greedy lips welcomed her melting triangle, he plunged into it and got lost.

**-xXx-**

"Hello?"

"Hey Alex, it's Bobby!"

Silence and then Bobby can hear a closing door.

"Hey Bobby, I just closed the door so I can hear you. The turbulences outside are vast today. Now I'm alone. The prodigal son, nice to hear you. How are you?"

"I feel fine and y…" Machinegun volleys interrupt them.

"What?" Alex yells into her phone. "Where are you, on a battlefield?" Alex asks frightened, and hears Bobby laughing.

"No, I just enjoy my lunch time on a bench under an old tree. I forgot about the Anti Terror Lesson the cadets have today. Oh dear, Alex all the people here are so young and unnervingly over-motivated."

Now it's Alex's turn for laughing. "But you feel good?" she asks again.

"Yeah!"

"The students don't annoy you?"

Bobby sighs.

"Bobby?"

"They may be highly trained, physically fit and can shoot a fly from a distance of one hundred feet but as I started to lecture about the most renowned profilers, they really didn't know James Russells."

"The father of profiling?"

"Uh…exactly," Bobby laughs, somewhat astonished because Alex remembers.

"I only look like I'm not paying attention to you, Goren," she says dryly. "That Dean Holiday case was charming."

"Oh yes!"

"You divided a virgin for me." _I miss the fun we had at work._

"Do you think she was a virgin?"

"Bobby!"

He can see her rolling her eyes. "Sorry…" _I miss you so much._

An uncomfortable moment passes before Alex asks, "And how is your apartment?"

"I like it. It's really big and has much light. The neighbourhood is nice and I'm at work in less than two hours." _But there I didn't make love with you the whole night._ "How's the big operation going?"

"Good, really good. The team is well organized and in a few weeks I'll meet one of the big gang bosses. We managed a lot in these days." _But how much more I could accomplish with you on the team!_

"Wow, so fast?"

"Yes…uhrg…"

"Alex, what's with you?" Bobby hears a clank and Alex's choked moaning.

"Oh…nothing, I've just been feeling squishy the last days. There's a lot to do and I'm tiered."

"Mh?"

"Really Bobby, I just dropped a dish and…" Bobby hears another painful sigh and shifts nervously. "…I must have eaten something foul."

"Be honest, is everything okay?" Bobby jumps up and paces up and down. _I could reach the three o'clock flight to New York._

"Yes, it is and I'll be done with work in about two hours. Then I'll drive home and will hit the hay." _Mhm, I can sense his solicitousness. That feels so good._ "Tomorrow will start the weekend and I'll lay the whole day between my blankets. _And into your shirt._

Bobby calms down and slowly walks back to the Academy. Trying to heighten the mood, he says, "You stole my shirt."

Alex's eyes fly open, it's like Bobby has read her thoughts. "Yup, but I left you something behind."

"Yeah, found it Sunday afternoon." _And had three mind-blowing orgasms merely from masturbation, thinking of you and with your scent in my nose._

"Oh sorry, Bobby, I gotta go. Outside three of my officers are waiting and they wanna come in."

"Oh, what a bummer! We will talk later Alex, bye."

"Talk soon…"

**-xXx-**

Alex awakes after twenty hours of solid sleep. Blinking heavily, Alex looks at the alarm clock. 12:11 p.m. NOON? Dear! She jumps out of her bed and feels dizzy; nausea hits her at the same second. Alex lurches to her bathroom as quick as possible and pukes the measly remainder of her yesterday's lunch.

"Wonderful, stomach flu. That's the last thing I need," she groans in pain, and chokes again.

When the vomiting is over, Alex gets out of Bobby's shirt and enters her shower. Hot water bubbles around her body and soft foam kisses her skin. Alex's thoughts run back to the night in Bobby's apartment and his shower.

Oh dear, she rode his hips and he really could hold her the whole time, till she came around him in another stunning orgasm. She knew that he held back for her, only concerned about pushing her over the edge, but she wanted him to not forget her and that night. Therefore she slid off his body and sank deeper. Her tongue and lips caressed his nipples and then his tummy. Bobby was wax under her ministration and his helpless groaning became louder and louder. His throbbing dick longed for deliverance. Alex sank down her knees, slightly opening her lips; she felt that Bobby's erection grew larger as he felt her tongue on his glans, tasting herself on him.

New and uncontrolled jerks hit his body and deep moaning began. Alex's sucking and licking and her tenderly stroking his behind and gently kneading of his balls released Bobby only after a few minutes and he exploded in her mouth. She would never forget how delicious he tasted and how powerful she felt at that moment. At the moment that they'd undressed, there was no holding back, the promise that they'd take it slowly had been completely forgotten. They were affectionate and gentle, but it was not like her first time.

While Alex starts to shiver with the thoughts of her spoiling for Bobby, she runs one hand to her lap and the other to her breasts. As her fingertips reach the soft flesh of her areola, Alex winches. Her bosoms have been so taut and sensitive for the last couple of days.

"Oh my god…no!" she shouts out loudly, and covers her mouth. "That can't be true!" Alex starts counting the days. Once. Twice. Thrice and then she knows.

**-xXx-**

Trembling and sobbing heavily, Alex lies in Frankie's arms.

"Come on little sister, it's not the end of the world." Frankie has been trying to calm Alex for an hour. She strokes her back and looks again over the nine pregnancy tests on the little coffee table; she bought in the drugstore after Alex called her hysterically around noon. They had all returned the same result – Alex was pregnant.

"But…but," Alex snivels. "My job."

"You managed the job while you were pregnant with my son, darling."

"Now that I'm the head of that big business…I…I can't." Alex sits up and dries her teary face. Her gaze roams over the floor and she notes a lot of rumpled, used tissues. "The timing is wrong."

"You can, and it's never going to be the right time for a child."

"I'm too old," she claims, and snuggles deeper in the blue dress shirt, hitting a pillow.

"Nonsense, your body thinks otherwise. It accepted that child." Frankie stands up and gets the hot chocolate she has made. As she comes back into the living room, she asks, "And I thought you were on the pill."

"I am, I am…oh no…but I had that cold four weeks ago," Alex's memories come back. "I took drugs and then the effect of the pill was reduced…shit and I blockhead told him that I wanted it without a condom," Alex sighs, and nestles her face in her palms.

"Who?" Francesca is really curious. She hasn't asked Alex about the father until now.

"O – I" Alex hums.

"Who?"

"Bobby…" she clears her throat and gets beet red.

"Bobby? – Goren! Heavens!"

"Yes!" Alex presses her blushing face into the pillow and starts to weep anew.

"Okay, Alex but it's good that it's him and not just somebody."

"Do you really believe I had unprotected sex with someone from the street I met just an hour earlier?" Alex yells annoyed.

"No, of course not, but…I thought you're just friends."

"Yes we are, but you know, I…I couldn't let him go away without knowing what it would be like…to be more than just partners."

"And how was it?" Frankie asks and crosses her legs, now the big sister like so many years ago, after Alex's first night with a boy.

"I…it was the best sex since…" For a second Alex's eyes get cloudy with grief. "…no, it was the best sex in my life. Oh Frankie, what do I do now?"


	4. The Attack

**Third Chapter: The Attack**

**

* * *

**A week passed, then a whole month went by and then a second. Alex only needed to think about it for one night: She wanted that baby. It could very well be her last chance for a child of her own, and she was happy and hopeful because of the little life inside her.

But Alex didn't say one word to Bobby. They regularly talked on the phone in these two months. It was really nice to hear his voice and they joked and had fun, but Alex also could sense that Bobby was not really happy in DC and by the FBI. Sometimes his voice was full of pain, when they said the fifth time goodbye and not rang off. Sometimes they gave a hint to their night, but never really talked about their feelings and what they really wanted. But whenever Alex tried to tell him that he was going to be a father coming March, her head went all blank. It was like a blockade.

Thus she wrote a letter – again. It was so much easier to tell him everything in writing, to tell him that she loved his baby, that night and of course him. Whom did she want to fool? She would have that baby with or without him, yet she longed for him to join her in this adventure – their adventure.

In the envelope, Alex included the first picture of their baby. Alex couldn't see anything on the sonogram but as her gynaecologist did the ultrasonic scan, she saw the little beating heart – saw life. At that moment Alex was ready to tell Bobby. There was no way back.

She had sent the letter yesterday.

Alex waited near the letterbox till the postman came and picked up everything. She didn't trust herself, thought that she would change her mind at the last minute.

For three weeks now, Alex hadn't been plagued by morning sickness anymore. She felt powerful and strong. Her body had changed a lot in these last weeks. Her breasts had become enormous and only stroking them slightly let her shiver in good and bad ways. Her belly was slightly swollen and not so firm anymore. Her favoured jeans were getting awfully tight.

Last week, she had finally told Ross about her situation. He was very understanding, though curious about the father. But only Alex's family knew that little secret.

She would only finish the necessary field work; mainly the talk with Don Carlo next Tuesday. He said that he wanted to talk with the boss and Alex was the boss. After that job, Alex would stay at OnePP, doing office duty. She would still be the officer in charge of the operation, but had to delegate the fun stuff and take up more of the administrative chores. And once she got closer to her due date, Daniels would be taking over the operation. But Alex hoped that until that date the business would be done.

**-xXx-**

"Okay Daniels, let's go."

"Alright Eames. Remember, he is he big boss and you should respect him or…"

"…I know, he is god and we're just solicitors."

The sun has merely crawled over the horizon as Alex and Detective Daniels get out of the black SUV. They enter the dark storehouse, 42 West 11th Avenue. Alex's eyes need a few minutes to get accustomed to the dim light. She knows Daniels is only a few inches right behind her but she can feel other men, too – she can smell them – it's nauseating. The whole time, her hand is hovering over her gun, feeling both its cold steal and the warm leather.

A light breeze in her neck makes her hair stand on end and her skin crawl. Alex stops momentarily. Neon light flashes on and her eyes are captured by the enormous measures of Emanuel Carlo. He must have put on weight since the last picture of him was made. The Don is even a few inches taller than Bobby but his bones must carry as twice as much weight. He is in a white suit, white hat, white shoes – the whole masquerade.

Alex can see a tiny man with the face like a rat from the corner of her eyes. From him was the breath. He is close, too close and he points a gun at her.

"Daniels, where is your boss?" Alex hears a very deep voice with Italian accent. "You said you wanna talk and brought that little girl?"

"That's my boss, Don Carlo, Detective Alexandra Eames."

Alex opens her leather jacket – to warm for end of summer, but she likes it because it hides her small stature and enhances the 'tough girl' image – to flash her badge and her gun.

"Mh? Well, nice to meet you, Detective." Carlo licks his lips. "You know the rules."

A third man pushes Daniels against a wall and frisks him roughly.

"No bug, boss, but I think the Detective fattened up since we met last time." All men laugh but Alex doesn't join into it. She is too nervous. _Be Cool!_

"He's not the only one," Don Carlo replies, and there is more laugher. "You can choose, Detective Alexandra Eames, show me that you're clean or let me feel." The Gangster's greedy eyes rest on Alex's body and his slippery tongue licks his colossal lips once again.

"Show or frisk!" Alex hears a falsetto voice, and a following laugh. It must come from the tiny guy. She doesn't see him and doesn't like that feeling. But she would rather die first before that gangster boss would touch her. Alex steps closer and pulls off her jacket, throwing it on a chair next to him. Never breaking the eye contact with the Don, she unbuttons her blouse. Alex hears a few obscene whistles and feels the eyes of every man in that room glued to her naked flesh.

Would they notice her slightly swollen belly? No, only women would. But her breasts, she gets a lot of explicit looks. It feels as if they are undressing her with their eyes.

Only in her bra, Alex turns around. A short look to Daniels signals her that she does everything right. She freezes because she feels a finger between her shoulder blades, exactly over the little scar she has carried for the last eight years.

Bobby gave her that mark in their first year, during their first case. That was the main reason she wrote the infamous letter, requesting a new partner. Bobby wanted to catch a murderer and hurt her with his knife. It happened by accident: Granted, he aimed his knife at her – that was really his tactic – but the perp shoved her in the same moment. Alex fell onto Bobby's blade. She was so surprised because Bobby didn't warn her; he just took aim at her. She hated him for that, only a month, but she was done with him, wanted to split that 'partnership'.

But the memory of that unfortunate incident eight years ago also brings back the more recent memory of the night she shared with Bobby. He kneeled behind her, over her. He loved her tenderly and kissed that mark – his mark – a thousand times and probably apologized million times. She felt so good, so in love. She didn't want someone else but him – only him.

Alex dispels her dreamily smile before she looks again in Carlo's eyes. She hasn't said a word until now. She is though, a cop, not a little girl. She knows how to play that game.

"Really nice, Detective Alexandra Eames, really nice." He takes Alex's white blouse and helps her to slip inside – posing as a true Italian gentleman. "I trust you that you have no bugs in your underwear. But if you feel like showing…?" He whispers, trying to close the buttons of Alex's blouse.

"I can do that myself, but thanks," Alex replies very temptingly, and buttons up. "Okay, let's talk." She knows how to handle a Latin Macho. Then she hears a loud bang at the metal roller shutter. All eyes fly to it and realize the silhouette of a small but fat African American.

"Ted Washington," Carlo fizzles into Alex's ear, and brutally grabs her arm. "The right-hand man of my biggest rival and I trusted you Alexandra Eames. You brought him with you, you bitch."

"No…I…I didn't…" Alex tries to calm the tall man, trying to break free from his hand, which feels more and more like a bench vice.

"You showed him to our hide-out!"

"No, never! That's a big coincidence, believe me." Alex stares at him wide-eyed. She hears a cosh, then a following grunt from Daniels falling on the ground. _Shit, shit, shit, at least_ t_hey didn't shoot him…_

"And it could have been sucha nice party with the two of us." Carols grabs Alex's throat and lifts her off the ground. Her hands fly to his enormous one, but his fingers press more and more tightly, squeezing all the air out of Alex's body.

"I have to go, darling. Pleasure meeting you." Carlo kisses Alex's blue lips, clenches his fist and punches Alex with all his power in her belly. Her hands try to protect her abdomen, but she fails.

Alex collapses and the world around her turns black. She doesn't even notice hitting the ground; much less the gangster's pure white shoes kicking her soft tummy, full of life.

**-xXx-**

Bobby steps outside his apartment building and fingering for his mail-box keys. He opens it and grasps for his New York Times. But under it lays a blue envelope. He turns it and sees Alex's private mailing address written in her clear block capital handwriting. He remembers that he gives her blue note paper and fitting envelops to her last birthday.

Tucking the newspaper under his arm, putting his thermos mug on the letterbox, Bobby opens the envelope without hesitation. In it are the lighter blue paper and a black-and-white Polaroid – a sonogram.

Bobby feels how his heart stops for one beat and then continues beating twice as fast.

_Alexandra Eames_

_Beach Crest 27, Rockaway_

_Dear Bobby,_

_I miss you so much. I've been putting this of for months, but I finally have to share the good news._

_Do you remember our night? I think about it every day._

_Today I know, I was silly not to stay the night and came to Washington with you._

_Oh dear, it's so difficult. I've tried to say it numerous times before._

_I am pregnant, Bobby. I'm carrying your child. We are expecting a baby. We will be parents in March._

_I know you've started a new life in a new city. I don't expect anything from you. I would love you to join into that adventure with me, but I will accept a "no"._

_I will have that child and love it, because it's yours._

_I know it must be a big shock for you. You have all time of the world to think about it. When I was certain that I was pregnant, I was in another universe for over twelve hours. I cried, got angry, denied…but after that night, I was someone new – a mother-to-be. I will have your baby, our baby. I'm so happy!_

_Bobby, please call me…anytime._

_Love, Alex_

Bobby reads Alex's letter for the umpteenth time. He dials her landline and mobile number again and again. _Shit, only her message-box. Where are you?_

"Sir, you have to turn off you cell phone now, we're about to take off," the stewardess says with her hands resting on her hips, which are packed in the midnight blue uniform. She waits impatiently until Bobby pushes the Motorola into his inside pocket. He is nervous, so nervous but also excited. He will be a daddy and Alex…she carries his baby – their baby.

Dear, he is so happy. Alex, a baby, love. Yes, he loves her, loved her all those years. During their night he was the luckiest man on earth. The butterflies in his tummy are real. It's not the starting plane. He missed her so much the last months.

But how will they handle everything? The baby will come in March. He wants to be with her, the whole time. He's already missed three months of the pregnancy, the morning sickness and the hormones changing. He's so on board for the rest of this! Yes, starting a new adventure. Alex was so right.

But how will they manage it? He can take off a few days, but will Alex follow with to DC? She has that big operation and she's a modern woman with her own head, the Sergeant rank. Coming back to New York – YES, why not? The job is not that fulfilling like he thought it would be and he feels lonely in DC. Being together with Alex and their baby – YES, YES!

Bobby clenches to Alex's letter and the first picture of his baby for the whole one-hour flight. He feels the precious paper and smells the light jasmine perfume Alex must wear the day she wrote it. He can't wait for the minute of the touch down.

**-xXx-**

"Robert?"

"Yes?"

"This is Frankie…Francesca, Alex's sister."

"Oh, hey, I've tried to get hold of her for over two hours. W…where is she?" Bobby whispers full of panic in his cell.

"She…" Frankie sobs, and stammers. "…she's in the Bellevue Hospital Center. T…there…Alex…an attack."

"What? An attack, what happened to her? I…I'm…coming…I'm at JFK." Bobby screams in his mobile, and runs to the taxi standof the airport. It would be much pricey as to use the AirTrain and the subway, but he would stint 25 minutes. And that is his only motivation, Alex. Only one hour and he would be together with her.

* * *

**A/N:** With thanks to lilliprices26 for her information about the way from JFK to Bellevue Hospital Center.


	5. The Lost

**A/N:** I hope you don't hate me for that chapter. It is very dark, but I had written an epilogue, which will follow that chapter.

**Fourth Chapter: The Lost**

**

* * *

**Danny looks up because excited voices – whispering and muttering – reach his ear. For half an hour he had been perched onto an uncomfortable plastic chair, his face resting on his palms, eyes closed, blaming himself for what had happened. What on earth had he done? – Sent two of his detectives in the lion's den. One of them has a basal skull fraction and the other one – dear, everything went awry.

The crowd of Major Case Detectives, uniformed Cops and members of her family divide and Danny's eyes fall on a tall and familiar stature. _Oh no, I should've known. He is the one._ He wears a dark grey Armani suit, crinkled from the flight. The 6' 3½" man rushes from the elevator through the long corridor of the gynaecology. Danny gets up to meet Robert Goren.

"Goren…"

"Captain, where is she?"

"Right over here," Danny said sheepishly, leading Bobby a few steps down the hallway, up to room number 235.

"What…?"

"Eh'hem," he swallows, and lays his hand on Bobby's shoulder.

"I want see her…now." Bobby sounds more and more desperate. His knees feel like butter, he thinks he might tumble any second.

"I'm so…" Danny chokes on his apology. He can't apologize. There is no excuse.

**-xXx-**

"Where is he?" Alex babbles. The painkillers in her system make her tongue thick and slow.

"Must be here any minute." Frankie checks her watch again, while she holds Alex's hands and tries to comfort her. She moistens the cloth again and swabs Alex's sweaty forehead.

Their heads fly to the door as they hear a knock. As Alex's eyes make out Bobby, she turns onto her side – away from Bobby's gaze. She brings her legs slightly to her breasts, tightening her arms around them and curls herself to a ball. She wants to stay in this position, but the pains from the curettage from two hours ago are making her tremble. She must let go, must stretch her legs a little. He is finally with her and she realizes at last what happened to her.

She can't – can't look into his eyes, can't speak. There are only sobs in her throat and pain in her heart. She hasn't been able to digest the scope of this, let alone explain it to someone else. It hurts too much.

Whimpering quietly, Alex can only manage five words, "Please give us a minute."

Her parents and Frankie leave the room. Sarah and John both shake Bobby's hand and Frankie kisses his cheeks softly. "We're waiting outside. Take all the time you need," she whispers in his ear.

Bobby's pulse is racing, he trembles and his teeth are chattering. He doesn't know what to think. His brain is crushed and he is numb with fear. Slowly Bobby shuffles to the hospital bed, coming up to Alex's back. Bobby can make out her silhouette beneath the thin sheet, only her honey blond hair peeks out from underneath.

"Alex…?" He's choking back tears.

She maltreats her lips, bites them bloody and turns around in slow motion. Alex doesn't catch Bobby's eyes. Her gaze is fixed on his hands baled to fists.

"Alex, please…!" He can't breathe anymore.

Step by step her eyes wander higher_. Mhm, the dark grey one, combined with a dark blue dress shirt. I love that arrangement. The simple silver tie clip, a loosened Italian silk tie._ A smile purses her lips. _His lips are a compressed line. Eyes full of panic, sorrow, fear and love._

"Bobby," Alex's eyes fill with tears. Her hands rush to her mouth and through her barely parted lips she says, but he knows what has happened before she says out loud, "Bobby, I…I'm so sorry. I've l…lost our…our baby." And she starts to sob uninhibitedly.

Bobby's world implodes. Only four hours ago he learned that he will be a father. He was happy from that first moment on. He wanted that baby and Alex – a family, finally. And now, everything is falling apart.

He crawls into the bed, clutching Alex's quivering body tightly.

She presses her teary face against Bobby's chest and keeps repeating her apologies. Bobby allows his tears to run freely, soaking Alex's hair. Together they grieve for their lost, for their last chance, for their family.

After moments full of sobs and crying Bobby asks, "A miscarriage after an attack? F…Francesca mentioned something on the phone, but…"

Alex nods.

"During your talk with Emanuel Carlo?" He kisses her forehead softly.

"Talk," Alex snorts. "He…at the beginning everything was okay – it should be my last field work – but then a homeboy of the other gang was there, too and everything went sour. Daniels got a hit on his head. I don't know how he is doing. Nobody is telling me anything."

Bobby finally notes the dark red marks on Alex's throat.

"What did he do to you?" he asks excitedly, his left hand strokes the marks gently, the right is baled. His knuckles shine white.

"He…he lifted me off the ground, held me just by my neck. I couldn't breathe, and then he punched me into my belly, killed our little…little boy…" Alex sobs heavily. "I tried to save him…but failed."

"A boy…it was a boy?" Bobby asks amazedly, and pulls Alex even tighter. They cry again for a few minutes.

"The doctor told me after the…"

"…I know. D…did you see him?"

"No, I couldn't."

"Okay," Bobby repeats sadly, and presses his dolorous face into the soft curve of Alex's neck. His hand lies on her bare tummy, stroking the soft skin and the hole that is left.

"Alex, I missed you so much. Your letter…these were the best lines I ever read. I've been thinking about you for the last three months, every minute. No, actually, every second. I remembered our night over and over again, thought about our friendship and partnership. Oh dear, I wanted that baby so much…from the minute I read your letter."

Alex soft sobbing abates. She turns on her side and rests her head on Bobby's chest.

"We will survive this…together," he murmurs.

"How long can you stay?"

He wants to say 'forever' but Alex goes on. "Don't leave me, Bobby."

"Never again, Alex," he says, and rubs her small of the back gently. Closing their eyes, they take the liberty to rest for a while.

When Sarah peers into Alex's room an hour later, she notes the two lovers holding each other in peace and sleep.

**-xXx-**

As he spots his former detective, today in jeans and a black tee, entering the squad room, Danny gets up and slowly walks around his desk. The captain notes that Bobby lingers at his desk shortly, now occupied from a new member of the Major Case Squad. The side table is gone and Eames' former desk looks different, too. All the little items have changed. New photos and pencil boxes stand in old places.

Although a few months have passed, Danny hasn't gotten used to the new scenery. He hates to admit that he misses this old team.

"Hello Robert, how are you and Alexandra doing?"

"The last days were not easy for her – weren't easy for both of us." Bobby says, while closing the door behind him.

"I understand," Danny says concerned. He offers Bobby one of the chairs and sits on the edge of his desk.

"What went wrong at that day?" Bobby asks. He knows that it was Alex's decision to do that last field job. It was her operation and she had to do 'the talk'. Alex has explained it over and over during the last couples of days – never short of apologizing each time. He doesn't think it's her fault, but – in an effort to comprehend – he wants to hear what happened from someone else.

"I can give you a copy of Daniels' report…"

"How is he doing?"

"He has no permanent damages and he is on the mend."

"Good. But please tell me what happened – with your own words. That's why I'm here. I want to hear it from you."

"Sure." Danny shifts his weight. "We sent no monitoring team with Eames and Daniels. She didn't want to risk the talk in any way."

"I know, she told me."

"But of all things that could've gone wrong, Ted Washington had to show up at that moment. No one could've foreseen that. Emilio Carlo and his guys freaked out and injured both Eames and Daniels," Danny whispers the last words. "Members of Eames' team found them both on the ground bleeding, unconscious."

"Why, I thought they were alone..."

"Yes, but Detective Eames set a deadline, and when it was over, the team went in to check on them. They found the storage empty, no trace of Carlo and his gang members. The ambulance got there in less than five minutes, but…but…" Danny swallows. "…but it was too late to save the baby."

"I know, her gynaecologist explained everything to us in detail," Bobby sobs. "He was dead the moment Carlo punched Alex."

Danny lays one hand on Bobby's shoulder; the other reaches for his handkerchief and passes it to Bobby. "I…I can't tell you how sorry I am."

Bobby breathes deeply in and out. He has tears in his eyes, but doesn't feel ashamed of it.

"What are your plans for the future?"

"I will leave the FBI and DC as soon as possible," Bobby says more composed. "I'll come back to New York City and we will…I mean Alex and me…we try… The last days were very hard, the loss overpowered us, but it was nice, too. It's a new dimension of togetherness. We were never that close. Maybe…" Bobby whispers, but knows that they want to start that second and private partnership slowly.

Bobby looks up and sees Danny's interested gaze. "It…it happened never during our partnership…"

"No…I never thought that. But it's wonderful that you two…I mean…" Danny clears his throat. "It was a shame that your partnership was over and it's really good to know that you will carry it on, if on a more private level. Do you plan to come back to Major Case? I can manage that. I tested the waters to the brass. Moran was not really happy, but I know a few things," Danny clears his throat again. "I mean I know how to push the right buttons."

Bobby looks up surprised.

"We had our problems in the past, I know, but you were one of the best and I need the best."

Bobby smiles; completely flattered. "Do you think you can handle me without Eames?"

"I love new challenges."

Bobby closes his eyes and goes through his last thirteen years of police work. "No, I think I'll do something different. I have an idea, but I have to talk to someone before going ahead with it.

"I understand." Danny replies curiously, and a bit relieved.

The next moment they see Emilio Carlo in handcuffs and escorted by four uniformed policeman coming into the Major Case office. He is still wearing his white masquerade. All noises stop and the air is so thick that you could cut it with a knife. All eyes follow the five men until they disappear in interrogation room 2.

"You arrested him?" Bobby fizzles, clenching his fists.

"Yes, caught him at his headquarter this morning."

Bobby nods and stands up.

"You can have five minutes with him – alone. No one will behind the mirror," Danny says, and is serious about it.

"No,he's not worth it…I want to get back to Alex as soon as possible and being in the same building with that dirt under the nails of a hustler, lets me gasp for air," Bobby says while reaching for the doorknob.

"Okay, good. I hope we will keep in touch."

"I hope that, too, sir. Alex told me to tell you that she will come back to work next week."

"What? That's too early."

"I told her, but I couldn't talk her out of it." Bobby shrugs.

Danny nods. He knows better than to pick a fight with Alexandra Eames. "Bye, Goren."

"Goodbye Captain."


	6. Surprise

**A/N:** That's the last chapter of un solo bacio. I want to thank everyone who left me note or wrote a review. Also many thanks to the ones, who alert or fav. the story. I know the last chapter was dark. I never wrote something like that before and hope that I could describe the mood. I never was pregnant or even lost a child. I want to apologise by every women, who undergoes that and know that my writing never could describe these feelings.

But like I promised…a Happy End for the end of my story. I would never do something else, you know me. I hope you had fun while reading. I had much fun during the writing and thanks again Hannah and Hilary. Without you two –un solo bacio- would not exist the way it does.

* * *

**Epilogue: Surprise**

**

* * *

**Alex and Bobby quietly climb the creaking stairs of the old, brick building. Bobby has his hands around Alex's waist and tries to tickle her.

"Hey Bobby, let me go. I hate when you do that."

"You're a liar. Last night you begged me to continue."

Alex blushes and turns around. "Ssssh, we're in public." She lays her fingers over Bobby's mouth and kisses him gently.

As Alex pulls away, he tickles her again. "I was hoping for a repeat, Sergeant."

Alex bites her lips and giggles, "Later."

They come onto the third floor and linger in front of a grotty glass door. Alex's eyes wander over the black label:

**LG**

**Private Investigation**

**Mike ****L****ogan and ****R****obert Goren**

"I know that you planed a surprise party and that all our friends are behind that door."

"Honest truth, I only forgot my binder on my desk."

Alex chuckles. "You weren't exactly too discreet the last couples of days."

"Oh fine, I surrender. I see you got those extra bars for a reason, Sergeant Alexandra Eames. Have I mentioned how proud I am?" Bobby whispers into her ear, nuzzling his face in the soft flesh of Alex's neck. "We all suffered enormous pains preparing this. Please Eames, at least pretend to be surprised.

"Well, okay Goren." She reaches for the doorknob and opens the door to the dark office wildly. Alex blinks a few times. The loft is empty. There are no people hiding inside. She turns on her heels and notes that Bobby locks the door behind himself.

"Oh, Bobby…what are you doing?"

"Surprise, baby! Tonight is my night. Tomorrow all your friends will celebrate with you." Bobby takes Alex's hands and guides her to his corner of the spacious level. "But tonight I plan to seduce you on a table."

"Do you remember Monday night and our kitchen…thing?" Alex replies cheekily, and sits on the top of the table.

"Kinda. We haven't given my working desk a try." Bobby licks his lips and sinks into his swivel chair. He leans back and enjoys the blinking night light of the skyline dancing on Alex's silhouette. "Do you know how long I've been dreaming about that?" he says pruriently, and starts to unbutton Alex's white blouse. The swearing-in ceremony is just one hour ago and Alex wears still the dark blue uniform complete with her new insignia.

"Umm, you naughty boy," Alex whispers, and brushes off all the little items of the antique furniture. "I'm yours, Bobby," she says with pursing lips, and shining eyes.

Minutes later they both are naked. Their clothes are scattered over the floor, mixed with Bobby's many pencils and stationary. Alex lies flat on her back, breathing heavily. Bobby's tongue can make her breathless and willing in less than ten seconds. He gently spreads her sharp legs, which dangle over the edge of the desk, then he opens the middle drawer. While one hand rummages in it, Bobby's other hand and his lips greedily spoil Alex's breasts and her hardening tips.

"I need both of your hands, honey," Alex groans, and arching toward him. She sits up to draw him closer, but her eyes fall on the little wrapper in Bobby's free hand. Shyly she takes the black item and places it on the desk, next to herself, covering it with her palm.

Under her lids she winks toward Bobby and whispers, "Maybe we could abandon the condoms for tonight?"

Bobby's eyes fly open. "But you aren't yet again on the pill, Alex, are you?"

"I…I know, I thought about it many hours about during the last couple of weeks and maybe…maybe we can just try to have a baby. You know, wait and see what happens." She licks her lips nervously. "I…I think what all we have, all what we are – it could last forever…"

"It will last forever. I just want you, Alex. For the rest of my life."

"Let just try to have a baby…I mean without any pressure. If it happens, good; if not, it's also okay. I'm with you and that's important. W…what do you think?"

Bobby's eyes fill with tears and his mouth hangs open. His head nods in agreement, while his eyes show that his brain still handles Alex's words.

"Are you sure? I mean, of course you're sure, but are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure!"

Bobby sighs relieved and his lips soften. "Oh dear, Alex I want to try it, too and maybe it will happen."

"I…I mean, you made me pregnant as I was on the pill. I'm curious to find out what you achieve without any protection!" Alex chuckles, and carefully reaches between Bobby's legs.

"Uuuh," Bobby moans, and he brushes his lips gently against Alex's, before he starts to make love to her.

**The end**

**

* * *

**Thanks for taking the time and reading: **un solo bacio**

**We'll read us again…Antje**


End file.
